Rabies
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: Rigby woke up one day with rabies and it is interfering with his life. He is then taken to the hospital to see what he can do to fix it.


Mordecai and Rigby were playing Guitar Hero on expert mode. Rigby played the drums while Mordecai played on the guitar.

Rigby – COME ON DUDE LET ME USE THE GUITAR!

Mordecai – You should have thought about that them you threw paper at my scissors .

Rigby then began to punch Mordecai's arm.

Rigby – LET ME USE THE F ING GUITAR!

Rigby then sat down on the couch panting and drooling.

Mordecai – Dude, are you okay?

Rigby – I DON'T KNOW DUDE.

Rigby's mouth then began to foam up. Mordecai stared. He backed away and ran upstairs, looking for Benson. Mordecai ran around the house, calling out Benson's name. Then it hit Mordecai. It was their day off. On days off Benson stays at his apartment and sleeps in.

Mordecai – DUDE, IM GOING TO GO GET BENSON, ILL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES!

Rigby – HURRY!

Mordecai ran as fast as he could toward Benson's apartment. When he got to the building, he ran up all the stairs that lead to were Benson lived. Mordecai finally reached Benson's door and started banging on it.

Mordecai – BENSON! BENSON BENSON!

No answer. Mordecai turned the doorknob and the door opened. Mordecai looked around for Benson in his bedroom. Nothing. Looked in the bathroom. Nothing. He then almost gave up on hope looking for the gumball machine. He then saw Benson on his couch, sleeping.

Mordecai – Wow…

Mordecai then began shaking his body.

Mordecai – WAKE UP!

Mordecai then began slapping Benson in the face.

Mordecai – WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Benson woke up screaming.

Benson – WHAT THE HELL?

Mordecai – BENSON YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE HOUSE! RIGBY HAS RABIES!

Benson - …

Mordecai – IM SERIOUS! COME ON!

Benson and Mordecai ran to the house at full speed. They ran into the house and looked around. There was white foam all over the floor and couch.

Benson – Were is Rigby?

Mordecai ran upstairs and opened the door to their room.

Mordecai – HE IS IN HERE!

Benson ran up the stairs into the room. Rigby was on the floor panting, shaking, and drooling. There was foam around his mouth. Rigby's ears and eyes were twitching and his fur was poufy.

Rigby – HELP ME.

Everybody else came in and stared.

Muscleman – You know who else has rabies?

Skips punched Muscleman before he could finish.

Pops – Bad show D:

Rigby – Take me to the hospital!

When the gang got to the hospital, Rigby was eating some chocolate that he found on the ground and had some foam on his mouth still. They sat down in the office and waited to be called. After about ten minutes the nurse finally called Rigby's name.

Nurse – Rigby, the doctor is ready to see you.

The gang walked in the doctors office with Rigby and sat down in the chairs. The doctor walked in with blood on his jacket and mustache.

Doctor – Okay, what seems to be the problem.

Mordecai – Rigby has rabies.

Doctor – Oh my.

Pops – That's what I said when I found out.

Doctor – Okay, he will have to stay here for the night.

The nurse came in through the door.

Nurse – Its 6:30 Pm, visiting time is over.

Everybody walked out the hospital looking down at the ground, thinking about if Rigby will live or not.

Doctor – Well Rigby, you can sleep in this bed for the night while we give you your shots.

Rigby lied down in the bed and fell asleep before the nurse could come in with the medicine and shots.

Rigby woke up with back pain and a buzz cut on the top of his head. Rigby tried to get out of the bed but there were wires attached to him. He then noticed that the gang was staring at him.

Rigby – How did you guys get here?

Benson – The cart. The doctor will be here soon.

About five more minutes of waiting, the doctor him in the room with some bad news to tell everybody.

Doctor – You can take the wires out now.

Rigby ripped the wires out of his skin that caused blood to go into the walls. Rigby threw the wires to the side, got out of the bed, and sat next to Mordecai in an empty chair.

Doctor – There are some bad news….

" Rigby, you must be put down. "

Everybody gasped. Rigby stayed quiet.

Rigby – WHAT?

" I know. "

There was a lot of foam around Rigby's mouth. Rigby's eyes began to twitch. His tail became poufy , his fur had bold spots, and his head hair was buzz cut.

Pops walked toward Rigby, trying to rub his head to make him feel better. Rigby turned around toward Pops and hissed. Pops backed away with a tear in his eye.

Rigby – WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?

Doctor – Well, apparently you were born with rabies.

Rigby – HOW WAS I BORN WITH RABIES?

Doctor – You dad had rabies and so did your mom.

Rigby – WELL HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?

Doctor – Because your parents came in here when they were your age and died.

Rigby – WUUH? MY MY PARENTS ARE DEAD?

Doctor – They have been dead for twenty years.

Rigby began to tear up. He got out of the chair and walked out the door with foam still around his mouth. Rigby began thinking to himself " Should I kill myself or should I live through the pain? ". Rigby walked out of the hospital with tears going down his furry cheeks . Rigby walked into the middle of the street and lied down. He said closed his eyes, thinking about his life. A trunk was driving by with a man inside not paying attention. The trunk ran over the small raccoon, smearing blood all over the road.

Nobody noticed that Rigby had committed suicide until the next day. Benson was driving the cart to go to the store to buy groceries and noticed that Rigby was on the road, dead. Benson gasped and grabbed the corps and put it into the cart. Benson drived back to the house and showed the corps to everybody.

Rigby's funeral was very sad. Everybody missed him. Don came and bought everything that was Rigby's and put it in his coffin. Don cried his eyes out that month. He couldn't eat, sleep, or even go to the bathroom without crying or thinking about his big brother. Mordecai was so sad that he lost his best friend. When Benson barred the coffin, he ripped off a cross neckless that he was wearing and threw it on top of the coffin. Everybody began crying when Benson began to put the dirt back into the hole.

The park was never the same after that week. Nobody did anything the same. Mordecai didn't even talk a YEAR later. Everybody missed Rigby, even Mr. Mallard, and he barely knew his name.


End file.
